


Those Who Answer

by NightmareTroubadour2



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Canon - Manga, Friendship, Gen, Hints of peachshipping, Humor, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareTroubadour2/pseuds/NightmareTroubadour2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here I am!" you shall say!" Having a magical side to your life isn't always easy. Good thing friends are there to help along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Answer

He hadn't meant to do it.

He had just been doing some research, trying to find more clues to help a friend. After the theft attempt, fire, trip to the hospital and its subsequent discussion, he made the choice to help his friend, no matter the eventual heart breaking consequences. With a bit of research surely he would find something…

But, of course with his luck it was to be expected. At least it wasn't trying to suck out someone's soul.

Yet.

"Wow Yuge, I didn't know you had it in ya. Can you see if they'll come over to my place? Be real nice to have my own cleaning crew."

"Considering the way you eat I wouldn't be surprised…"

"Hey, I heard that Honda! Like you have any room to talk! Stuffing your face the moment it…"

"Oh, like your any better? "

"Guys! Will you please shut up? We don't know what they'll… ahh!"

Gentle sapphire eyes widen in sudden surprise as a tiny figurine began to shine the much larger high-heel. With a quick flick the figure was thrown back amongst its comrades in the quickly growing cleanlier room.

Wide ameythst eyes snap up. "Are you ok, Anzu?"

"Just fine Yugi. It just surprised me a bit."

A nod. Then he felt a trickle of reassurance seep into his mind like a gentle shower. Calm, sweet and soothing.

/ _It's all right Aibou. I don't sense any malicious magic here. I believe this is merely a passive spell_ /

/ _That's good/_ Delicate but strong fingers brush the smooth gold of the elaborate eye of the Puzzle. He can still feel the warm tingle of magic emanating from its center.

It's that magic that's animating the odd figurines dancing about his room. Well…maybe more like hopping, stumbling, and even crawling around the room. If he'd known his Grandfather had kept so many of them from his old archeological days, he wouldn't have bought those museum tickets. He would've just started his own.

At least a good dozen tiny Shawabti figures go about cleaning his room. Composed of limestone and faience, their smiling human faces and crossed arms are delicate carvings. Some look brand new, beautiful blues, cream and yellows are as bright as the day they were formed. The hieroglyphs glow golden white, probably from the magic that ignited them. Others were rough and cracked, the glyphs faded and the faces deformed. These were missing legs and arms making them constantly fall and trip over everything. Watching them crawl around the room and constantly bump into each other was almost comical.

"So what did you call them Yugi?" Honda asks as he eyes a slightly larger figure organizing the various books littering the floor.

"Shawabti or Ushabti…? Not sure how you say that. The books said their names means "Those Who Answer." They were put in tombs to act as servants for the dead I think."

His eyes trail upward as he tries to recall the exact information. He'd been shifting through so many books it almost felt like he dropped into a vast ocean of information, or maybe a tar pit. So thick and suffocating it had felt like his brain was drowning.

 _/I don't think that's possible Aibou. But that is the correct information/_ Yugi can feel the wry smirk tugging at his own lips. It does help to have a second mind sometimes.

"Man it's always death with these Egyptians." Blonde fringes sway back and forth. "You'd think they come up with somethin' more original."

"So these are just magical servants or something?" Anzu voice doesn't sound as freaked out as before. But it's definitely a bit disconcerting to come over and see a bunch of once inanimate human figures traipsing around your best friend's room.

"Yup. Now I just got to figure out how to "un-magcick" them before Grandpa gets home."

"Is that a word?" Honda inquires.

"If it ain't it is now. So let's get going huh? Before the old guy sees his buddies running around everywhere."

All four of them spread out and started gathering up the Shawabti's. Unfortunately the tiny human pottery products didn't seem too eager to going back to the drag of shelf life. They squirmed in their hands, clinging to their precious cargo of games and clothing. One even had the audacity to give a Jounouchi a good smack in the face with a boot. Needless to say it owed its new ten minute life to a speedy Honda.

Several minutes (and one bruised forehead) later, the figures were safely restrained together as Yugi and his other scanned the book, the smell of ozone and grainy sand beginning to grow stronger as the Puzzle pulled the magic out of tiny figures.

With one last shudder the last figure falls back into its eternal stance as Honda, Anzu, and Jounouchi place it back on to the dust covered shelf.

The sun bright glow dimmed and the Eye faded away from his forehead as Yugi grinned sheepishly.

"Hey thanks guys for the help. I promise I'll be a bit more careful with this magic stuff."

"Of course Yugi. It's no trouble at all," Anzu replies. A sunlit smile from the beautiful brunette was worth a dozen more magical accidents.

 _/I'll bet/_ The gentle blush suddenly bloomed redder than a baboons bare butt.

_/Mou hitori no boku!/_

Ok, so maybe two minds weren't always better than one.

"That's right buddy. What are friends for?" Honda gave him an amused grin.

"No sweat Yuge, will always help ya out. Just make sure the next magical mess up is a little less stubborn." He reached up and rubbed the small bump on his head.

With a small chuckle, Yugi smiled. "Of course Jou-kun. Of course."

 

_Fin_

* * *


End file.
